1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector used for connection in an electrical wiring and, more particularly, to a connector housing having a lock mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors having a pair of connector housings and a lock mechanism provided on the connector housings to fix the same on each other have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 138174/1986 discloses a mechanism having a locking arm provided on one of a pair of connector housings and a lock frame provided on the other connector housing to lock the connector housings in a fitted state. The locking arm has an engagement claw on the fitting side and an unlocking button at its intermediate position.
In this locking mechanism, the locking arm of one connector housing is fitted in the lock frame on the other connector housing when the connector housings are fitted to each other. An engagement claw of the locking arm is thereby brought into engagement with the lock frame, thereby locking the connector housings.
When the connector housings are unlocked to be detached from each other, it is necessary to disengage the engagement claw of the locking arm from the lock frame by applying a force to the connector housings in a direction such that one of the connector housings is moved slightly relative to the other in the direction of insertion while pressing a lock release button and then to move the inserted connector housing apart from the other connector housing.
Under a certain condition of the connector relating to the mounted position, the operation of pressing the lock release button is difficult to perform and the facility with which the connector housings are detached is considerably reduced. Also, the operation of detaching the connector housings has such a directionality that the adaptability of the connector is restricted.